Pheonix Wind
by RyouUzumihaAnbuCaptain
Summary: A new girl sorta comes to Alfea. And she knows Bloom and everyone. She even knows about the history of sparks, the people of sparks and exactly what happened in the obsidian realm. Warrnig: THE MOST AWESOME male SLASH EVER!
1. Meet Aurora

Ok. So this is my first Winx story. Its about a girl named Aurora. Aurora is Boom's twin sister, it will become clear in the story. This takes place after the movie, in season 4

(sorta) when the gang are offered teaching jobs in Alfea. They DO NOT go to earth and find Roxy. They stay in the realm of Magix , but they do visit Sparks.

_**WARNING!!!: there will be male slash!!!!**_

"Bloom!" shouted Stella barging into Bloom's room at Alfea.

"Yeah Stella?" responded Bloom looking up from her desk.

"Come Quick!!" she shouted gesturing toward the door way. Thinking there was an emercany Bloom ran after Stella, down the hallway across the school to Miss Feragonda's office. As they arrived everyone turned to them. Almost everyone she knew was there: The entire Winx Club, the boys from Red Fountain and the teachers. The only person Bloom didn't now was standing with her back to the door. Bloom knew it was a girl because of her hair.

"Bloom there is someone you need to meet" Miss Feragonda said stepping from behind the desk where she had been talking to the stranger.

"Boy are you in for a surprise" said Riven looking oddly amused. Which earned him a elbow in the side from Helia. "Oww"

"Miss Feragonda. Who is that?" asked Bloom suspiciously. As her words left her mouth the new girl let out a low growl, and suddenly turned around. At the sight Bloom fainted. The girl looked just like Bloom.

"Wow. So much for being a great protector." Said the new girl.

"At that everyone except for Sky who was busy trying to get Bloom to wake up looked sharply at her.

"What?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yep that's all I got so far how do you like it? Be nice!


	2. Aurora flies and Riven is OOC

"Yeah,so… she's been out of ti for 2 hours. I'm leaving" said Aurora, standing next to Bloom's bed where she was still unconsious.

"Aurora" scolded Miss Feragonda. All the boys from Red Fountain had been sent back when it was confirmes that Bloom hadn't been hurt.

"Miss Feragonda, the only reason she fainted was because she saw me. And **that's **because** you **made me come. So in a way it's not my fault but..your's" she finished by turning around and flicking her fingers over her shoulder.

(Aurora's P.O.V.)

"Dang was my only thought as I walked out of Bloom's room. "Aurora where are you going?" asked Stella and Musa as they came running up next to m. " 'Gonna go visit some friends". I know I'm being rude, but I really don't care. I just want to go talk to the . I mean I've known them longer. If it wasn't for Proffessor Saladin, I would have been petrified along with all the other people of Sparks. I hate Bloom! Everyone loves the daughter with the Dragonfire! As soon as I got outside,I canged into my winx. Making sure noone will see me, I took off toward Red Fountain. Prof. Saladin, had found me on Sparks, he brought me here, and gave me to Feragonda. Great…FlashBack.

-----------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Mwiss Bewagona!" yelled a little Aurora rinning into a younger Feragonda's office. Turining toward the door Miss Feragonda and Palladium who were talking, saw a 3 year ols Aurora come running in. Palladium walked over to the little girl and picked her up.

"Uncle Pie!" yelled the young girl hugging Palladium. At the use of Pie instead of Palladium made Feragonda chuckle.

"Yes, little one?" said Feragonda.

"Where's…uwm…Momma and Papa?"she asked.

At that Feragonda and Palladium looked at each other with worried faces.

"They are of…protecting another planet very far away" said Palladium with a sad face.

"Mamma and Papa awe bwave?"

"Yes very much " added Feragonda with a small smile."Proffessor Saladin will be here soon to take you to your lessons at red Fountain."  
"Wed Boutain?!?!?! Yeah!" she yelled jumping out of Palladium's arms.

"Feragonda..why are we teaching her to read at Red Fountain?" asked Palladium.

"Letting her know that you don't have to have a winx to be powerfull and protct something."

"why can't we just explain that to her here?"

"Because if she is exposed to Red Fountain, she may gain friends. Being arounf Farie Princesses all day isn'e good for a little girl, especially one from Sparks, the darkness will come back, and if she doesn't have winx she'll neede to fight."

"Still alittle lost but uit'll be ok. That is one brave girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Pheonix Wind Chapter 3

Sorry to have taken so long to update. I wanted my next update to be longer. I write everything first, instead of just typing it, so this is 8 pages long (I counted one side as one page) in my composition notebook. I have a picture of Aurora done! I'll probably put it up on by Saturday. GO BACK AND READ THE REVISIONS TO THE FRIST CHAPTER! I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT IT'S WINTER!

"Riven!" Aurora half yelled half whispered at his window. In the room, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Sky and Brandon were having a discussion/ pow-wow. At Aurora's half yell half whisper Riven jumped up to get the window. Right as he opened it she shot through.

"Aurora!" exclaimed Timmy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brandon.

"Is Bloom ok?" interrupted Sky.

"Yes, so…what's up guys?" she asked suddenly.

"You never come here just to ask what's up. I've only been here for a little while and even I know that." Said Helia crossing his arms.

"Don't cross your arms it doesn't suit you: said Riven.

"Ok,OK" she mumbled putting her hands up, and sitting on the ground in the little circle the group had made, next to Riven who sat down right before. "Do you guys like me? In a platonic way!" she quickly added the last part.

A chorus of "yes" and "of course" came from the guys.

"Why do you ask?" said Timmy worriedly.

"No reason" was her response.

"Bull" said Riven matter of factly.

"Hey!" exclaimed Helia looking at Riven scandalized.

"Fine. I'll tell you…but you have to keep it a secret."

"We promise." All the guys said simultaneously.

"God, that's freaky" mumbled Aurora. "I fell like I was abandoned. Now that Sparks is back Mom and Dad didn't even ask about me, once! Miss Feragonda talks about her being so proud of Bloom, and the others. How Bloom is such a good person, .Bloom! When I got my enchantix no one even said anything." As the words left her lips she broke down. Before she could get the next word out of her mouth the guys where around her, trying to calm her or giving her a hug.

"Even Daphne liked Bloom more! When Sparks was under attack she didn't take us both, she just grabbed Bloom! She didn't even have to walk to another room! We where in the _**same **_crib!" At this point she had stopped crying and had started to calm down feeling better after being able to let out her feelings. Unfortunately there was a knock at the door.

"Guys it's me, Stella. Bloom's awake and here too." Came a semi-shout from behind the door.

" No they can't see me here. By guys, I fell a lot better!" she said perking up. It was obvious to the guys. She jumped out the window talking off flying, after giving all the guys a hug. Riven even hugged her back, slightly. Just as Brandon closed the window, Helia opened the door to the girls.

"Bloom!" shouted Sky running over to her and escorting her in.

" We need to talk," said Stella.

"Oh-OH" said Brandon.

"What do you know about this Aurora person?" asked Techna.

"Um…nothing?" replied Timmy.

"Yeah right. Please guys. We don't know anything," pleaded Flora stepping up to Helia,

"There's only so much even we know." Replied Helia pushing Flora away.

"So, you do know something!" half yelled Musa.

"It's a long story, and that's just the part we know." Said Sky, sitting down.

"And that's not everything." Lied Riven, trying to make it so that the guys would be able to get away with telling the bare minimum. Thankfully the guys realized what Riven was trying to do.

Soon enough everyone was sitting in a circle.

"I'll tell it." Said Riven.

"Heh!?!" everyone (except Helia) exclaimed.

They where all shocked that Riven volunteered. After everyone calmed down he told them about Aurora. Of course he left out a few details, like:

She's a princess

She's Bloom twin (he told them it was a accident that the looked alike)

She's the fairie of the elements (it will be explained later, just keep reading)

Earlier soon after the Red Fountain boys and Aurora told them about her entire history. They were the _**only **_people that knew she was the fairie of all elements. Feragonda only knew that she could use wind.

(Here let me tell you something: Her power may be called the "Pheonix Wind" but she can use all the elements. Fire and Air are just the strongest)

"Wow!" said Bloom in shock over there being another person that had escaped Sparks before they were petrified.

"Hey! If she is from Sparks shouldn't she come with us on our next visit?" asked Layla looking over Stella and Musa at Bloom.

"Yeah! Mom and Dad would love to meet her. Exclaimed Bloom excitedly. Of course the boy's knew that Aurora wouldn't like it. They also knew that she doesn't like being without a friend nearby, so she'd go as long as the boys went, which they were. They couldn't leave their girls could they? (hehe. That's funny because I know what's going to happen)

"What do you think Sky?" asked Bloom.

"That's…. a great idea." He replied.

All the guys shared a look that said, " What has he done!?!? Aurora will kiiiilllll us!"

"We leave tomorrow. We should ask her now." Said Techna.

"Her rooms right next to ours." Said Layla.

After a minute of good-bye's the girls were out the door and on their way back to Alfea.

"Thanks Sky. Aurora will kill us, for telling them to invite her." Said Riven sarcastically.

"You know she'll go. Remember she doesn't like being with out a friend or someone she trusts near by." Said Helia a reproachful tone in his voice.

"Exactly" replied Sky a semi-smirk on his face.

"What? Why is that good?!?!" asked Riven.

"I get it." Said Timmy a smile slowly creeping up on his face.

"Don't get it." Said Brandon.

"See, if we go she goes…" started Timmy hoping the others would catch on.

"We know that!" said the other three boys.

"If she goes she'll see her family, and maybe work out some of her issues with her family." Sky said.

"Got it" smirked Riven.

- - - - - - - - - - - - Mean while -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After having flown out the window in Red Fountain, Aurora flew back to Alfea, and went into the library.

(Aurora's P.O.V)

"Man! This library is huge. I will never get used to it. And I grew up here!" I mumbled walking through the library. Not even 15 minutes ago I had just jumped out a window of Red Fountain. Maybe I could look up stuff about the Pheonix Wind. See if there's something I haven't read about it, … yet.

"Auroraaaaaaaaaaa!" was all I could hear before……

KA-BLAM!

The next thing I knew I had something or someone on my back and I was face down on the ground.

"Aurora. Bloom and the others asked that you meet them in Bloom and Stella's room." Said what I know realized where multiple someones. Pixies to be exact. Suddenly the weight lifted from my back. Getting up, the someones looked at me with expectant looks on their faces, except Piff she was just half asleep. My pixie was off in Pixievill. I know that's not the name but I cant remember it.

"Aurora. It's polite to answer back. Now are you coming or not?" asked Tune. Thinking of my options: either go and have to deal with my sister or… have some pixies on my butt. Sister.

"I'll…go" I said reluctantly giving up. I was going to have to face her sometime. Luckily for me she probably thinks us being look alike's is a complete accident and I ca just play it off as that.

(Regular P.O.V)

As Aurora entered Bloom and Stella's room all she could see were dresses flying.

"Woah" she said ducking as a dress came straight at her head,

"Stella, Aurora's here." Mentioned Layla as she saw Aurora walk in.

"Oh good!" Stella said turning from the closet to Aurora.

"Aurora, we know you're from Sparks" interjected Flora.

"Oh..What?!?!?!" half yelled Aurora.

"The boy's told us" Musa piped up.

Before Aurora could say anything else Bloom started talking.

"Aurora, we want you to come with us to Sparks for a visit."

"Umm… Let me think…No" replied Aurora sarcastically.

"Timmy and the boys are going." Mentioned Techna not looking up from her laptop.

"Yep" chirped in Stella.

"I'll…go" she mumbled not wanting to be left behind by the guys.

"Didn't you say that, what, 2 minutes ago?" Said Digit.

"Yes. Why are we going to Sparks?" asked Aurora putting a hand to her forehead.

"Well Mom and Dad are throwing a ball to celebrate winter Break and Sparks being back." Said Bloom in response.

"Oh. Ok" Aurora muttered realizing what was going to happen when she got to Sparks. Deciding she did NOT want a headache right now, decided that she was going to cross that bridge tomorrow.

"Aurora do you have a dress?" asked Layla.

"Umm..no. I've never gone anywhere were I needed one." Aurora said putting a hand behind her head. All the girls looked at each other, then Suddenly all shouted

"Shopping Trip!".

(Aurora's P.O.V)

What have I gotten myself into?!?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Constructive Comments welcome! Thanks for the support!


	4. Author note

OK, There is one thing that kinda annoyed me. DON'T ASK WHO AURORA IS!!!! It will be explained in the story line. I miss labled the chapter aurora flies and riven is ooc. I am soooooo sorry for not updating in so long, I was busy and cought up in a lot of stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late. I've been really busy; I've barely read anything lately! Well this chapter is my favorite. I am working on clearing up some details in other chapters but for now here is the next chapter

Me: Yay!!!!!!! Here's my friend Nagasaki. Say "hi" Nagasaki.

Nagasaki (ma friend): why do I hang out with you?

Me: cause ya love me!!!!

Nagasaki: yeah yeah yeah. Just start the story!

Me: OKAY!!!!! Just one thing…………….MAN-BABBIES!!!

Disclaimer: I do not any characters except Aurora!

Chapter 5

With some convincing Aurora managed to get the boys to come with them. To say the least, the flight was horrible. The guys were talking about ships and the girls kept trying to get her to talk about her family. Once they finally got there the first thing Stella said as she got off the ship was " SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!". They had wound up right next to the store were Stella and Bloom went shopping before. As soon as Aurora realized this she broke out laughing. As the girls were wondering what was so funny the guys saw what the store was and they all started laughing too, except Riven. When Aurora finally calmed down she managed to tell the girls why she was laughing.

FLASHBACK!!!!! (about a year ago)

"Aurora!" Miss Feragonda called, seeing her pass by the open door to her office. Back tracking Aurora stepped through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go shopping?"

"Really? I do need some new clothes…" Aurora said thoughtfully.

"Good. Take your friends from Red Fountain with you" she yelled as Aurora fled from the room. Hearing that Aurora got an evil grin on her face.

- - - Later at the shop - - - - - -

"Man! This is boring." said Riven standing near a changing stall (is that what they are?) 0.0) The others were a few feet away taking with Aurora about what to get. Suddenly a lady rushed passed Riven accidentally pushing him into the stall. He didn't yelp as he fell in. At the not yelp, the others looked over to see Riven standing there. He was wearing a hot pink spaghetti strap top with black Sophies that have the word "NAUGHTY" across the but in bright glittery pink. At the sight everyone broke out laughing and falling to the ground except Helios. He just stood there chuckling, his eyes never leaving Riven.

END FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At the end of her story everyone was chuckling except Riven, who was looking embarrassed.

"Wow, Musa your boyfriend cross dressed!" said Stella.

"That WAS funny!" said Musa, "just don't do it again" she mumbled turning to Riven who without her knowing ignored her.

About that time everyone was coming down from their laughter induced high. As they entered the store everyone (of the girls. The guys just stood off to the side.), started throwing ideas at her.

"Pink definitely"

"I think something green and purple"

"Something flashy"

Suddenly Aurora said "Dark Purple" and walked over to the stall ( machine? What IS it? 0.0) and pressed a few buttons, stepping into the machine. After a second she stepped out in a black shit with one long sleeve and one spaghetti strap. She was also wearing a knee length layered royal purple skirt.

"Looks good, but…" started Flora.

"Not quite royal, lost planet now back" finished Layla.

" What's wrong with it?" asked Aurora.

"Well its more night club" said Musa.

"You need royal ball" said Bloom

"Yep! Lets see…" said Techna pushing buttons on the machine. After that she told Aurora to get back in. When she came back out everyone gasped (except Techna she just smirked. After all she chose the outfit.). Aurora was wearing a deep royal purple Roman styled dress.

"Wow" Both Riven and Brandon said.

The other guys just looked stunned.

"So..um…how do I look? Asked Aurora. That snapped them back to reality. The girls went off about how good she looked and the guys said a little bit too. After 10 minutes they has bought the dress, shoes (back roman sandals), and were getting back on the ship.

"Aurora I know this is personal but, … do you miss your parents?" asked Stella.

"Stella!" chastised Brandon.

"No, Its ok." said Aurora " No no I don't."

"Why?" asked Flora.

At this the guys shared an uneasy look.

Aurora clenched her fists. " My parents died, saving……my family."

Of course Techna and Layla heard the hesitation in her voice. The guys knew why she said "my family" and not " me". She didn't feel like they had done it for her.

"You were an only child?" asked Musa.

"No. I had two older sisters" she replied.

"What happened to them?" asked .

"One died, and the other one……….missing, gone from my life, however you wanna put it. She might as well be dead."

"I'm sorry," said Techna and Stella at the same time.

"Don't be! It happened a long time ago" she replied. The rest of the ride was quiet.


End file.
